gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Gta-sven19
Über mich Hi, ich bin 19 Jahre alt und ein riesen Fan der GTA-Reihe (wie viele hier die diese Seiten besuchen). Leider bin ich kein Fan der ersten Stunde (auch wegen meinem noch jungen Alters) aber habe doch die Anfänge mit bekommen. Angefange habe ich früh, mit dem Spiel "PAYBACK" auf unserem alten Amiga 2000, das fast das selbe Spielprinzib hat wie GTA 1. Nachdem man so älter wird interessiert man sich auch für andere Spiele, so stieß ich eines Tages, durch einen Freund auf GTA SAN ANDREAS, der dies neu für die PS2 hatte. Besonders neu für uns waren die Stripclubs in Spielen. Da wir noch recht jung waren, haben wir Spiele wie Larry nie gespielt, da uns das Thema nicht wirklich interessiert hat. Aber dann wurde alles anders. Noch heute kribbelt es im ganzen Körper wenn ich die CD von GTA SA einlege und starte. Es war halt alles neu - Gewalt, Sex, Mord und Totschlag in einem Spiel. Ein weiterer Punkt ist das man nicht gebunden war an Missionen oder einen gradliniegen Weg gehen musste, nein - GTA ist ein Open-World Spiel und das muss es auch immer bleiben. Ein weiteren Pluspunkt gehört den Spielen VICE CITY und VICE CITY STORIES. Das 80er Jahre Gefühl kommt super rüber. Musik und Umgebung sind absolut abgestimmt. Doch dann, der bitter böse Rückschlag. Ein Moment wie in einem Autorennen an dem die schwächeren an einem vorbeiziehen. So fühlte ich mich mit GTA 4. Die Grafik ist der einzige Pluspunkt und das wars dann auch schon. Manchmal dachte ich wirklich das selbst die Sesamstraßen PC-Spiele eine bessere Story hatten. Und dann die Stadt, OK Liberty City war schön gemacht, aber bitte - es war einfach zu dunkel selbst am Tage kam es mir vor es wäre Abends. Es ist einfach eins dieser Spiele die man durchspielt weil man das Ende wissen will (das übrigens auch nicht besonders war) und dann erst nach vielen Jahren der Versenkung wieder rausgeholt werden. Zudem war ein Knackpunkt, das ich kein richtiges Verhältnis zu Nico Bellic aufbauen konnte, er war einfach zu trocken und steif. Die nachfolgenden Spiele genauso und noch schlechter - hatte man in GTA 4 wenigstens die Möglichkeit sich Klamotten zu kaufen viel das in THE LOST AND DAMNET und BALLAD OF GAY TONY ganz weg. Zudem ist mir ein Rätsel - GTA spielen größtenteils männliche Spieler, warum muss ich mir in THE LOST AND DAMNET nen nackten Typen in einer Sequenz anschauen, wo noch nicht mal eine Blende vor seinen Genitalien ist. Diese Spiele floppten komplett für mich. FAZIT: Genau das selbe wie GTA 4 - einmalthumb|Nicht das schnellste, aber gut um sich die Landschaft anzugucken.'' gespielt, dauert es sehr, sehr lange bist man es nochmal rausholt !'' Doch dann ein Lichtblick, Rockstar Games gibt bekannt das ein 5. Teil rauskommt. Meine Gefühle ''sind gemischt. Wird es wieder so ein Müll oder wird es besser. UND ES WIRD BESSER. Schon im ersten Trailer fallen mir fast die Augen raus. GTA ist wieder auf der Überholspur und lässt andere Spielehersteller alt aussehen. Wieder stimmt alles und man hat anscheind aus Fehlern gelernt. Der Fuhrpark, Die Grafik, Die Story,...., alles stimmt. Nur Schade das sie nicht mehr auf das alte GTA SA eingegangen sind. Eigentlich sind das zwei verschiedene Städte, aber damit kann man leben, wieder sind tolle (ältere) Autos dabei oder besser gesagt einfachere Autos, es ist einfach realistischer. Rockstar Games ist wieder oben auf und kann sich über mächtig Gewinne freuen und wir über ein tolles Spiel mit dem man sicherlich noch Jahre später seine Freude haben wird. Hoffentlich können wir uns noch über viele GTAs so freuen, vielleicht ja auch unsere Kinder noch. '' Wenn man mal die Anfänge von Rockstar Games (bzw. DMA Design) bis heute vergleicht, kann man sagen, dass diese Firma eins Richtig gemacht hat: Sie haben ein super tolles Produkt hergestellt, was zum Meilenstein wurde und das jeder kennt. Man kann auch sagen, dass die Protagonisten wie Carl Johnson, Claude Speed oder Michael (Townley) De Santa zum Maskotchen von Rockstar Games geworden sind und noch werden. Ob es nun die LEMMINGS waren, die in den 80ern alle vor den Computer lockten oder heute die Menschen an GTA fesseln, es ist eine Firma mit einem tollen Konzept, was sich bewert gemacht hat: Tolle Spiele herzustellen !!!thumb|left|DMA Design wurde 2001 zu Rockstar Studios Meine Beiträge * Meine GTA-Spiele *GTA 2 (PC): Hab ich mal für einen Euro aufm Flohmarkt gekauft, positiv ist das das Spiel auch auf ziemlich alten, leistungsschwachen PCs läuft und das ruckelfrei. Ist aber dennoch eher ein Zeitvertreib als ein echtes Knüllerspiel. *GTA: San Andreas (PC): Ja, wer hat es nicht gespielt,mit gefiebert mit CJ und am Ende sich über dieses phänomenale Ending gefreut. Ein muss für jeden PC und Konsolen-Spieler. Bei diesem Spiel stimmte wirklich "fast" alles: Perfekter Soundtrack, super Story und einfach nur einfach geil. Natürlich war dieses Spiel auch überseht mit Bugs, aber für 2004 konnte man da echt drüber hinweg sehen. *GTA: Vice City + Vice City Stories (PS2): Nun was soll ich da groß sagen. Bin ein riesiger 80er Jahre Fan, auch in meinem Alter. Deshalb war dieses Spiel perfekt für mich. Obwohl ich Vice City Stories lieber mag als Vice City. Die Atmosphäre kommt hier besser rüber. Aber wieder mal war der super 80er Soundtrack mit Laura Branigan und Co. wieder super. *GTA 4 (Xbox 360): Ok, was war los mit Rockstar Games, fingen sie an zu schwächeln. Man konnte sich einfach nicht in die Story hinein versetzen, Nico Bellic war auch nicht der liebenswerte Antiheld wie z.b. CJ. Natürlich war die Grafik bombe, aber andere Sachen wie Soundtrack gingen in die Hose. Auch war die Welt zu dunkel gehalten. Hab es zwar durchgespielt, aber es wird dauern bis ich es nochmal durchspielen werde. *GTA4 - The Lost and damned: Hier brauch man keine vielen Wort dran zu verlieren, nettes Spiel aber all seinen Vorgängern überhaupt nicht würdig. Mit ein paar Witzigen Sachen hat sich die Sache auch schon. *GTA4 - The Ballad of Gay Tony: Und die Schmach geht weiter, dieses Spiel ist genauso mies wie das andere. Zudem hat man nicht mal die Möglichkeiten z.B. Kleidung zu kaufen. Ich glaub ich hab das Spiel auch nur gekauft um die Sammlung zu vervollständigen. *GTA 5 - Special Edition (Xbox 360): Hurra, nach der großen Flaute von GTA 4 endlich wieder ein Meilenstein. Wieder ist alles super: Grafik, die riesengroße Welt, besonders zu erwähnen ist die Story wo ich sagen muss das keine GTA Geschichte so packend und fesselnd war wie diese. Macht wieder weiter so Rockstar Games!! Meine Lieblingscharakter *Carl Johnson (CJ) - Teilweise tut er einem sogar leid, da es für jeden Menschen schwer ist, wenn man seine Mutter verliert. *Victor Vance - Ich glaube der einzigste in der GTA-Reihe der einer legalen Arbeit nachgegangen ist (beim Militär). *Trevor Philips - Hier stimmt wirklich der Spruch: "Entweder man liebt ihn oder man hasst ihn". Obwohl er meist als krankhafter Psychopath abgestempelt wird, hat Trevor auch eine normale, menschliche Seite. So ist er einer der wenigen der respektvoll (mal mehr, mal weniger) mit Frauen umgeht. Besonders an der Stelle an der er sich von Patricia Madrazo verabschieden soll, man merkt das sein trauriges Verhalt nicht gespielt ist und dass er wirklich Gefühl entwickelt hat. Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3